


The Luckiest Kitten in the Whole World

by Aurora



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora/pseuds/Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Diana's birth approaches, Artemis decides to turn to Minako for advice for once instead of the other way around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luckiest Kitten in the Whole World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tuxecret Santa Sailor Moon Gift Exchange 2014 on Tumblr.

Minako gazed out her window at the Crystal Palace that overlooked the city’s best part—she had demanded this room precisely for that reason—the open ground where their biggest park was located, where she could spy all the lovebirds sneaking in there at all hours of the night. What she was really also looking at, though, was two out of their four borders. As always, she kept watch to make sure no incoming threats could make their way into the city, even after a time of peace had reigned for so long. But she knew—thanks to the past—that the Black Moon Clan would come, because time was a paradox, and just because they’d defeated them in the past, did not mean they would not still get born in this time, where they originated from…

 “Minako,” Artemis’ voice came from behind her, and she nearly jumped. Damn those soft paws—they caught her off guard almost every time.

She made a mental note to put a bell on him.

 “Yeah?” she said lazily, not even turning around.

 “Could I talk to you?” Minako heard her little advisor jump onto the bed. He’d better not have been wandering somewhere dirty and leaving paw prints on her newly washed sheets.

“Yeaaah,” she replied, still concentrating on the view outside. Were those just birds, or could they be spaceships? “Since when do you have to ask?”

“Minako,” Artemis said again, his tone pleading now, instead of chiding, and that finally got her attention.

Minako swiveled around and found Artemis looking miserable. “What’s up with you?” she asked, immediately going to his side. “Did Luna get all jealous again? Or maybe she ran off with another spaceman? Or fat cat? Or—”

“She’s pregnant,” Artemis cut her off, which immediately silenced Minako.

“Ookay…” Minako tilted her head, digesting this. “Congratulations? But we all kind of figured it was coming, no?” she thought for a moment. “You know, these babies are supposed to be awesome surprises, but then they had to go and visit us in the past and ruin every—”

“Minako! Be serious for a second!” This time Artemis’ tone was chiding, and Minako glowered.

“What is your problem? Diana is the most precious kitten in the world, I would think you’d be over the moon now that she’s finally coming. You’ve missed her since she left us in the past. I remember this because you moped over her departure for like a month.”

“It wasn’t a month,” Artemis retorted. “And I’m terrified.”

“Terrified?” Minako blinked, completely confused now. “Of that adorable tiny kitten? Or of Luna’s incoming mood swings? Because if it’s the latter, I suppose I can kind of see where you’re coming from. She’s already grumpy enough as it is now—”

“Will you let me get a word in?” Artemis said in frustration. “I’m terrified I won’t be a good dad!”

Minako was so surprised, she actually remained silent for a few seconds. “But we’ve already seen Diana turned out okay. So obviously you figured it out. And what are you talking about anyway? You’d be an excellent dad.”

“How would  _you_ know?”

“Uh, cause you’ve kind of been like mine for years? Artemis… you’re an excellent guardian. And that’s kind of like being an adoptive parent, isn’t it? Between you and me, I totally got the better end of the deal with you. I’ve seen how much Luna yells at Usagi.”

“She practices tough love, and now look where Usagi is. A queen.”

“Oh please, I could be a queen if I wanted to,” Minako flipped her hair. “You had to look after me for a whole year when I was a lone soldier. That isn’t easy.”

She remembered all those nights Artemis would lick her wounds from battle when she was curled up in bed alone, trying to muffle her cries so that her parents wouldn’t notice. Unable to tell anyone, unable to ask for help, except from him. Her one confidante.

“You kept me sane, Artemis,” Minako said sincerely. “You’re more than capable as a father.”

Artemis blushed. “Do you really think so?”

“Yeah. You’re the most polite, wise, kind, and loving cat I know. You will teach her all the awesome things like using tiny forks to eat and sneak her candies and allow her to go out and date while Luna’s enforcing all the strict rules and tough love. She’ll be daddy’s daughter. She’ll love you best in the whole world.”

“Mina…” Artemis actually started tearing up, and Minako moved in to hug him.

“Aww, my little Artemis is finally becoming a father. Congratulations,” Minako said warmly.

The two share one of their rare companionable moments, and Minako felt warmth filling her chest. A part of her felt the pang of losing Artemis—he’d be Diana’s first and foremost now instead of hers, as it should be—but she knew they would always be friends.

“Mina, I know that I’m supposed to be your guardian, but you too have been a valuable friend and advisor to me,” Artemis said sincerely.

Minako grinned. “Don’t get too sappy now, or I’ll sic the laser pointer on you.”

Artemis playfully swatted her with one paw, and Minako grinned. She would let him play with the laser pointer later anyway. God knows he needed the entertainment.

***

On the day Diana was finally born, Minako slipped into the cats’ room at night, after everybody was asleep and the excitement had died down. It had been difficult to see the newborn kitten properly with so many people around, but now she could see the room was blissfully empty, save for Luna curling up beside the smaller bundle of fur.

Artemis was asleep some ways away, probably having been shooed for fussing around Diana too much, at least judging from his little unhappy frown as he twitched in his sleep.

Minako moved soundlessly and crouched over the newborn kitten, watching her sound asleep. With the slightest of touches, she caressed the kitten’s forehead, marked by the crescent moon just like her parents. Minako smiled at the tiny paws, and slowly, very slowly, she kissed Diana’s head; barely a brush of her lips so that she would not wake her.

“Welcome, Diana,” she whispered under her breath. “You’re the luckiest kitten in the whole world.”

Sparing one last glance at Artemis, Minako patted him lightly as she walked out, her shadow long gone when the cat stirred, wondering if he’d just imagined the feeling of someone’s hand on his back.


End file.
